


Odd Gx Month days

by Rose-ery (Sapphiremoonlight1)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Bad Ideas, Birthdays, Geese, Gen, M/M, Underground Dueling, gxmonth2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphiremoonlight1/pseuds/Rose-ery
Summary: Odd Gx promptsHappy Birthday Jaden - Jaden vs angry geeseGoing down with the ship - Proshipping RematchCyber Legacy + Atticus - Syrus and Atticus try to exorcise ZaneAu/ Free Day(?) - The Tragic story of Zane's assistant Bob
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Marufuji Ryou | Zane Truesdale/Edo Phoenix | Aster Phoenix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Judai vs Geese

**Author's Note:**

> Lol i'm a few days behind and kind of cheating with the fact it's technically a crossover but oh well I'll get to that stuff later. 
> 
> LET THE MADNESS BEGIN!
> 
> I'm going to mark this as complete for awhile and see if I get back to it...My brain is just too scattered to keep up with this =( but I've got a couple ideas I might finish for this later.

"Yusei!"

As usual, Judai strolls into the shop prepared to deal with the insanity that came with the other man. However for once the place is quiet and oddly clean. He'd been expecting Yusei to be half fused with his D-wheel right now or at least surrounded by all kinds of odds and ends.

"Hey! I'll be down in a second," Yusei calls back.

Knowing him that second might actually be closer to ten minutes so Judai walks over to the couch he tends to find Yusei or someone else passed out on. Since it's quiet maybe, Jack and Crow got in trouble again.

He plops himself down and wonders about the unfortunate soul currently dealing with the enormous ego of Jack Atlas. It's a good thing him and Crow are friends, the red head seems to have the power to keep the blonde out of serious trouble. At least most of the time.

"Alright I'm set. So How about a ride?" Yusei asks, coming down the stairs that leads into the rest of the building.

"Who are you and what have I done with Yusei! He barely ever allows anyone to mount his bike, even with him!" He jokes and soon enough they're both laughing.

"You're not wrong, but this is a special occasion. So what do you say?" Yusei asks again before going for his helmet.

"You're on!" Judai replies, following after him and making sure to hold on tight...The speed demon has a habit of pulling dangerous stunts, and he doesn't want to fly off!

"Aaaahhh!!"

A few minutes of teasing comments from Yubel and a couple of abrupt turns and Yusei parks his bike close to the side of the sea.

"Was that really so bad?" Yusei asks once they get off the bike. Judai glares at him a moment but loosens up quickly when he spots the little blanket and basket down the river bank. 

"I'll forgive you if you brought dessert," Judai replies and Yusei laughs. 

"Why don't you find out?" 

So he rushes over to the basket and starts tearing through it. Then something orange catches the side of his vision but thinking it's probably Yusei's weird reflectors he disregards it in favor of continuing to rummage. 

In hindsight he shouldn't have ignored his stomach and realized Yusei isn't three feet tall or feathered. How did he mistake him for a goose?!

The bird honks at him and aggressively peaks in at Judai causing him to jump up and try to give the fowl some space. "Hey! What's your problem?"

Goose honks again and spreads its wings out. 

"Okay, okay, I'm moving!" He replies and turns to Yusei for help, but he seems to be getting a kick out this encounter. "Little help here!" 

Turns out yelling is a bad choice. The goose starts snapping at him again. Only this time a few more come up from the river to join their friend. That's all he needs more enraged geese! 

"Yusei want to help me now?!" He tries again but before Yusei can reply the geese start charging at him angrily. Afraid of the small army of fowls he runs for it. 

His second bad idea and consequently his third also. He looks behind him mid sprint to see the demonic birds with their wings spread out wide and honking at him. What did he do to deserve this?

"Go away you stupid birds! I didn't do anything!" 

Then he spots his escape, a tree! Conceivably they'll give up if they can't reach him. Time for all his time slacking off in school to pay off! Judai scrambles up the truck like the tree squirrel Yubel thinks he is. Great Yubel's laughing at him too. It's not his fault these geese don't like him! 

"Leave me alone you stupid birds!" 

Just like only Yusei can, he walks up behind the pack of rabbit birds and they let him through without a hassle. 

"You can come down now."

"No! Not while those monstrous birds are around!" He yells back. Something snaps behind Judai in the tree causing him to check what it is. He comes face to face with an angry bill. 

"Aah!!" He screams and jumps back, a little too far. Judai steps on a branch that breaks instantly causing him to fall. While he's screaming for his incoming doom of angry snapping beaks Yusei moves over and catches him before he can hit the ground. 

"Only you would get chased up a tree by a flock of birds," Yusei comments and Judai huffs while he gets them out of range of immediate danger. He's let down once they're close to the picnic spot they came here for originally. 

"Yeah, just my luck," He sighs and flops onto the blank. From here he can still the flock somehow giving him the stink eye. What did he do to them anyway?!

Yusei grabs something out of the basket and throws it at him, "If you're still worried we can move."

"Neh, it's fine. It's not fair though! They didn't want you," he whines before taking a bite out of the pastry that was thrown at him. 

"Maybe they thought your hair was another bird?" Yusei suggests and grabs his own snack. The small snicker does not go unnoticed. 

"Yeah laugh it up mister my hair doesn't understand physics!"

"Judai, you don't understand or follow the laws of physics," Yusei replies. He pulls a card out of his coat and offers it to him. 

"Happy birthday. I'm sorry that happened but I hope this makes you feel better though."

It's a card with a bird on it...Judai surrenders and buries his head in the blanket. Yusei chuckles again before giving him a nudge. 

"It's not so bad. Besides you don't want these delicious threats that Aki made to go to waste do you? Or I could feed them to the birds."

"You're right. Thanks for all this and I'll thank her later," He replies, getting up and then reaches for the basket. Earlier he'd been too distracted to notice what's buried at the bottom. This time he pulls out the little note with everyone else's signature and small note on it. 

Yusei smiles and moves closer so he can wrap his arms around Judai's shoulder, "I also got movie tickets in case it rained or something but I wasn't expecting the geese. What do you think?"

"I think this is all a ploy and that everyone else is waiting at the theatre for us, but I love you anyway," he replies and rests against him. 

"...Aki should be there waiting and everyone else will probably be there late like usual but the idea was for us to enjoy some time together first," Yusei explains before starting to laugh. "I wasn't expecting some geese to ruin this part of the plan, though." 

"We're unlucky or at least I am,' Judai laughs too then turns to him."So what movie is it?" 

"A reshowing of The Birds."


	2. Proshipping in the Underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edo goes after Ryo in the underground. 
> 
> Author writes bare bones matches and because it's these two there's cursing lol.

"Why would someone like you want entrance down here anyway? Could there be something dark under all that shining light?"

"You talk too damn much! Now help me with these or you're not receiving a penny from me," He snaps at the man he found on the side of the road. Mr. Shroud or something absurd like that.  Edo knows the man is searching for some kind of opening with those questions, scummy people like him are  perpetually  on the look out for someone's weak point . Once they're done here, he's going to get him locked away for good for luring Ryo down here and sending him off the edge.

Shroud mutters something about his disdain for snobby rich people but he lets it go. At this point Edo gets comments like that daily and needs to focus on why he's here.

He may or may not have hunted down Ryo's former manager for a chance to meet Kaiser in his world. That's the one thing his friends and brother were missing when they tried.  Tenjoin was close when he thought  maybe  meeting darkness would help him but darkness comes in many forms . The kind that comes in the form of personal demons are harder to shake.

Edo's got Judai to thank for helping him with that particular revelation. Now he's returning the favor for his old friend. It's  partially  his fault events spiralled the way they did so it's more than fair.

"You're all set. You do know there's a crowd of bloodthirsty patrons waiting out there right?  There's no prestige down here," Shroud says, stepping back as the last of the absurd shock cuff thing, it's not a collar but Edo doesn't know what to call the electrocuting devices . For a second he wonders what Sho thought when he agreed to put these awful things on. At the time even he didn't think Ryo would have taken it that far but well...

"There's no prestige out there either but it's not like some bottom feeder like you would know that. After all Kaiser dumped before you could get a real taste of what it's like," He sneers and the man returns it full force. Good at least they understand each other.

"Now then let's go. I shouldn't keep my adoring fans waiting now should I?" He can't exactly keep Ryo waiting either or he'll walk leave. With his mentality those no point waiting for a no show.

Shroud glares at him for a second before gesturing for him to follow him.  The rest of the place they walk through couldn't be any closer to set out of indie movies about decadent rich people and mob dealings  .  Wouldn't surprise him if somewhere in the crowd of masked faces is more than one person with dealings in the illegal activities outside of this . He gives the crowd a polite wave anyway. 

They're stares are have nothing on Ryo and all his sharp looming glory. Not to mention how completely unphased he is about being inside a metal cage. Edo can only imagine what he might have been like the first time he was in a situation like this.

"I told you I wasn't interested in revenge, but since you've come all the way here I could use a good match," Ryo remarks while Shroud locks the door behind Edo .

"Who would have guessed the underground circuit would consist of low caliber duelists?  Honestly  , it's bad looking Kaiser to  be associated  with these lowlives," Edo taunts back and that signature smirk on his face falls .

"Says the one slumming it with students. Did destiny not turn out the way you were expecting it to?" Ryo glares behind him at Shroud. The man's been tapping his cane against the bars  impatiently  since he walked in.

"Get on with it. Or I'll get you both thrown out!"

"I'd like to see you try Shroud," Ryo sneers and the man backs off muttering swears about them. Kaiser then turns to him. "You can go first."

"Fine by me," Edo replies.

This was never going to be an easy win, but it would be nice if Ryo would stop sending him flying! Argh, he's going to end up hospitalized before he can finish this damn duel.

"I end my turn," Ryo sets a card and crosses his arms. "Phoenix, why are you even here? Isn't your destiny back at Duel Academy with the white coated cult members."

"Okay first off you were at Duel Academy too like yesterday. Second that was all the Light of Destruction using everyone.  It's funny Saio expressed a brief interest in you but thought you would  simply  self-destruct before being of any use," Edo explains throwing his hands up in exaggeration .

Saio told him a lot about what the Light of Destruction had been planning but the note about Ryo still cracks him up. Even something bent on destroying the world didn't want to be on the other end of one of his Cyber Dragons.

"I'd rather self-destruct than be someone's puppet," Ryo replies then scuffs."My only goal is to win, and I can't do that with useless strings attached ."

"Or a sense of self-respect," Edo quips and immediately regrets it when he ends up on the wrong end of the Cyber Dragon. It's about time he does something about that thing.

"Hit a nerve didn't I? Well guess what I'm not done yet. I summon Destiny Hero Plasma! Your dragon is mine!"

"Try again. I activate Defusion," Ryo says, cutting him off.

"I should have seen that coming. You pulled the same thing on Sho," He mutters. At least he gets to take out one of those dragons.

"Sho put up a better fight."

" Probably  would have done a better job without  being zapped  every few minutes. I don't know how your brain isn't mush by now," Edo replies before getting zapped again. The hell is Hell kaiser even thinking dueling with these stupid things? He's always had some issues but this is extreme.

"It's not so bad especially when most people can  barely  land a hit on me," cocky bastard shrugs and finishes his turn. Then slumps down resigned for a moment before switching back to that damn evil smirk. "If you're dueling me for the same reason Sho and Fubuki did then you're a fool. I've told you all before that I'm-"

"That you've always been like this and locked away most of your stranger traits when everyone left the first time  ? Now isn't the time or place for this discussion but I'm not here to try to bring back someone who doesn't exist.  I'm here because I miss the snarky bastard that had enough sense not to stick people in the hospital because he's angry at the world !" Edo explains cutting him mid tirade.

In a metal cage surrounded by potential gossipers isn't the place to have this kind of conversation  . He thought he could get Ryo to agree to talk after the match. They  just  need to get there first.

"Says the one who thinks _destiny_ is the only thing that matters.  You're content to be Saio's pawn as long it's framed as part of some vague destiny," Ryo counters and waits for him to proceed with his turn .

" Honestly  I've learned my lesson, but let's finish this duel already, Go Destiny Hero Dogma!"  He calls his attack thinking he's going to win but something inside the smoke bounces back and drops his down too . And it hurt like a bitch to have those stupid electrodes go off because of it. He blackout before he could see whatever it was Ryo had putted off.

The more important questions he has once he wakes up is where is he? From the window in the bed, he can tell he's not underground anymore but he's not in hospital so where.

"You're finally awake? The doctor said you might be out a bit longer," Ryo says walking into the room.

"Doctor? How long have I been out?" Edo asks, jumping out of bed and he shrugs.

"A few hours. We had one of the doctors in the crowd check you out before I brought you here. For a little guy you're not exactly light."

"So now what?" That whole -"

"You can stay the night and in the morning we can talk or I'll call you a cab," Ryo offers, waving him off.  "It doesn't  really  matter what you choose but since it seems like you're not going to lecture me I figured I'd give you a second chance ."

" However  I will kick you out if you start monologing about destiny," he adds with a tiny smile.

"Oh, I won't destiny can go screw itself," Edo laughs and Ryo gestures for him to follow into the other room. They end up spending the rest of time  just  hanging out without getting into either of their issues. Ryo's not so secret love of trash tv makes it easy for them to follow into a quiet peace for the evening.  Naturally  he asks Kaiser how their duel actually ended. But he claims it was a tie, he played something that resulted in both of them losing instead of only him. He refused to tell him what it was, though.

Oh well, he can figure out what it was later. Right now he's happy they're out of that hell hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone wondering the weirdness comes from this basically being a scene for a fic I've never gotten around to writing, essentially Edo choose all that destiny stuff over Ryo and Ryo absolute hates it while Edo knows Ryo's never been the hoity toity student he used to pretend to be and wants him stop taking his anger on people who can't handle it. It's a weird storyline/headcanon thing but yeah.
> 
> .


	3. Atticus and Syrus Try to Exorcise Zane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technically it was supposed to be Cyber Legacy day but some proshipping snuck it's way in too lol. 
> 
> Anyway Atticus and Syrus try to exorcise Zane it really is that simple and silly.

"What happened to you?" Aster laughs at his drenched appearance. 

"Syrus and Atticus tried to exorcise me," He groans trying to remove his coat. The damn thing's sticking to him like glue. What the hell did those two put in that water?

"Hey Zane you have a minute?" Atticus asked after he'd left the chancellor's office. By now he should know better when it comes to the brunet, but he shrugged and permitted himself to get pulled into Atticus' latest scheme. 

They walked into a dark unused office room. Which was weird but maybe he wanted to talk to him in private. Holy fuck that would have been better!

Atticus latched the door behind them and before the light could switch on he's splashed with something. When they turn on, he notices Syrus with an empty bucket in hand before catching a glimpse of the brunet with one too before he's drenched again. 

"What the fuck is wrong with the two of you?!" He yelled before Atticus snatched his signature ukulele off the floor and started playing. His idiot friend and brother then began to chant about demons or some shit. The ridiculous pentagram on the floor didn't help the situation one bit. 

He rolled his eyes and tried to keep from backhanding the two of them for being stupid. Doing that might have encouraged them at that point. Well, he's never been a patient man so when Syrus pulled out a stick with some kind of incantation on it he snapped. 

"I'll give you one more chance to tell me what the fuck you are doing before I shove that damn ukulele where the sun doesn't shine!" 

Atticus blinked and grinned sheepishly while Syrus continued to glare at him and wave the stick around. 

"I will beat the demon controlling you and get my brother back!" Syrus said without an ounce of shame or intelligence. As Zane's planning to go back to Shepherd's office to discuss what they're teaching here Atticus inches closer to Syrus and pets his head. 

"That's right! Syrus here overheard you and Aster talking about demons and well I figured we'd employ an alternative approach from last time."

Zane facepalmed in an attempt to prevent himself from completely losing his cool on the two of them. He's going to have to talk to the challancer about whether or not they teach critical thinking at this school anymore. 

Then he growled, "For the last time I'm not possessed! Atticus, you're old enough by now that you should understand this already."

"Well I don't! You've always been mean, but you would never do what you did to any of those people you've dueled lately or me!"Syrus cried and dropped the stick. 

"Believe what you want, but I'm not possessed," He replied and folded his arms across his chest. Some part of him is proud of Syrus for standing up to him like that. Only it'd be nice if his little brother would realize he'd managed to finally stick up for himself. 

"But I heard you and Aster talking about inner demons and with all that Society of Light nonsense it's hard not to assume..." Syrus trailed and looked away. 

"I swear I'm going to get you transferred to a school that teaches metaphors and life skills. Maybe I was wrong about Jaden being a good influence on you...or Atticus for that matter," Zane signs thinking of all the ways the grown up on this island fail their students. It's an empty threat but Atticus still took a more protective stance next to Syrus. 

"No, he's fine here! This is all my fault."

"Mind giving me and my brother a minute, alone then?" He asked but for them he might as well have demanded it with who they reacted. The brunet looked to Syrus for an answer and his brother nodded his head. 

Of course on his way out Atticus sent him a warning looking before slinking out of the room. "Fine but I'll be watching." weird finger motion included.

Once the door shut behind him, Zane turned back to his puffed up younger brother. At least he finally developed some self-respect. 

"So what are you going to yell at me?" Syrus pouted and rooted himself firmly in place. 

"No, you might think I'm an utter asshole now but I wouldn't corner someone like that," he took another breath and sighed again."I just want you to understand I'm not possessed. Hell I've barely changed. I've just stopped caring what other people think of me...Okay sometimes I've taken things too far, but it's part of the whole package so either you can accept me as I am or keep your childish idea of me. At this point it doesn't bother either way but it would be nice not be assaulted again because you think I'm possessed!"

Syrus deflated so much it almost appeared like his hair lost some of its puff. Almost instantaneously he puffed back up. "It's not childish. I know you've always been mean but you...you put people in the hospital Zane! My brother, no matter how cruel, wouldn't do that!"

He shrugged, "If it makes you feel better I did pay for their hospital bills and recovery. I accidentally let my anger get the better of me a few times and inflicted a lot of damage. You want me to apologize or something? Because it's not going to happen."

"Argh! I don't want an apology, I want my brother back!" Syrus whined and ran out of the room. Hopefully, he just needs some time for this to sink in. As Zane stepped out of the room after him Atticus got in his face about the situation. 

"What did you do?!" 

"Nothing. I told him the same thing I've been trying to tell all of you. Now get out of my way," he growls, any patience he had left with Syrus. 

In a flash the brunet twists around and throws another barrel of water over him. "Argh! You might not be possessed, but you are a complete jerk! I can't believe I was ever friends with someone like you!" Then he dropped the barrel and took off too.

It stung to hear, but he knew Atticus would realize what he said and try to make it up later. For once Zane didn't feel like he was the asshole. He keeps trying to get this across to everyone but they all have this version of him in their heads that isn't real. They would snap too under that kind of pressure. 

"Well maybe this time it'll get through their thick skulls?" Aster offers, still laughing but noticeably trying to stop. "Did they really include a pentagram?"

"Yes! It was ridiculous, and they didn't even say half the verses in the damn chant right either!" He replies, throwing off his coat and heads for the bathroom. A shower sounds like a great idea after that. 

"My poor goth boyfriend has to deal with us normies who know nothing about weird religious practices!" Aster mocks throwing his arms up in exaggeration so he plays along. 

"Honestly I should have let Camilla turn me at least then I'd be a creature of the night. They'd probably grasp that better!"

"Wait, what?" he exclaims trying to follow Zane into the bathroom but he locks the door. "You're telling me there really was a damn vampire on this island and that she was interested in you!?" 

He pops his head out of the bathroom and smirks. "Of course this is Duel Academy. Why are you envious?" 

Aster glares at him but Zane unphased reaches out and gives him a hasty kiss before slipping back into the bathroom. "Don't worry about it Jaden killed her!"

"That gives me even more questions!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear I'm used to typing edo too...fricken chicken.


	4. The Story of Zane's Faithful Assistant Bob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bob was a good person.
> 
> Bob was hired to be dueling pro Zane Truesdale's personal assistant. 
> 
> This is Bob's story.

First there was the underground dueling and the shocky things his new boss seemed to have an unhealthy attachment too. That would be proven a little too true in no time. In the beginning he had to live through hours of threatening calls from some weirdo named Shroud and people requiring compensation for being put in the hospital. On a good day he would only have to sort through one or two of each. On a bad day he had to keep his boss from electurting someone including himself to death. His first job in the morning was to make sure those stupid things were on a low setting. Somehow he thinks someone will end up suffering from all this eventually. It'll likely end up being him, but Bob wanted to see things through for a little while long despite all this. At least it is in his contract that Mr. Truesdale can't harm him in any way. 

Then the mayhem happened at Duel Academy. There his boss and by extension him encounter a gentleman by the name of Atticus Rhodes. That's when Bob starts to think the school might have something funny in its waters. Everyone talked about darkness and someone named Night Shroud...Why are there so many people named Shroud?

For once Mr. Truesdale didn't use those stupid collars, but he did dramatically throw out his cards. Being his assistant, it was his job to retrieve them once the duel was over much to the surprise of everyone else in the area. It's in the fine print of his contract that he remains out of sight unless absolutely necessary. Such is the life of an assistant. So he promptly picked up all the discard cards. Except the one that flew down the mountain that he had to fetch out of a tree. Of course with how strange his life has been going he came across the entrance to some closed of a military site. There was definitely something suspicious going on with this school, however he didn't want to know. Mr. Truesdale was enough trouble on his own. 

Apparently his boss wasn't only a hassle for him. Not long after the bizarre duel with Mr. Rhodes, Mr. Truesdale dueled his little brother and ruthlessly electrued him. Yet again Bob needed to clean up some dramatically thrown cards while fending off the stares of one Mr. Phoenix. The only person who witnessed the duel and hadn't dashed to the nurses office with an unconscious student. For some reason no charges were brought up against his boss, but he'd thankfully become something of a recluse after that incident. As his duty bond shadow Bob persisted in his job. Or he would have if Mr. Truesdale hadn't all but ordered him to leave him alone for a couple of weeks until the end of the tournament they'd come to the island for. 

The final and worst part of Bob's employment must have been when he got sucked into a demon world! He'd faithfully followed his boss one night and got caught in an unearthly glow. Bob was never seen again. Mr. Truesdale has since been ordered by the powers that be to never get another assistant in fear of what may befall them. 

Mr. Truesdale has also refused to comment on the matter. Bob's family, in addition, hasn't commented on this story.

Bob's story has been pieced together from journals and paper work left behind in Bob's residents and witness accounts from various sources.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this counts as a something memeable or an Au...this all started because I've been wonder who picks up Zane's cards when he throws them?  
> lol finally wrote something that could be considered a drabble for this


End file.
